The Fame Monster (album)/Editions
All editions of The Fame Monster released across the globe. There are four versions of the album (1CD, 2CD on either jewel case or digipack, and the Super Deluxe Pack). Standard edition United States (B0013872-02) This pressing of the album came with no bonus tracks, but contain songs from the revised edition of The Fame. This edition was printed with both covers. Deluxe edition Canada / United States (B0013535-72) The differences include the production of the editions printed in respective countries. The Canadian edition was only printed with the brunette cover while the United States edition was printed with both. ;The Fame Monster (CD1) ;The Fame (CD2) International (UNI725276) This is the most distributed version of The Fame Monster. Many countries only have a different sticker (i.e. In Thailand the sticker has a little image of Gaga holding the Disco Stick) on the front but the content is still the same. The Australian pressing of the album has a "warning" sticker on it and the songs are censored (only The Fame Monster). The Argentina / Chile / Uruguay (02725276) has the country flag and name printed on the front. The Taiwan edition includes a 2CD edition with a cardboard slipcase with Chinese and English lyrics included inside the booklet. ;The Fame Monster (CD1) ;The Fame (CD2) Japan (UICS-9113) ;The Fame Monster (CD1) ;The Fame (CD2) Japan (UICS-1206) ;The Fame Monster (CD) ;The Fame Monster (DVD) Korea (DS6370) This edition is the same as the international deluxe edition, but with a new barcode. ;The Fame Monster (CD1) ;The Fame (CD2) Malaysia / Poland (602527287171) This is the same pressing as the international edition but with a "Malaysia Edition" or "Polska cena zagraniczna plyta" printed around the front cover. The Malaysian and Polish version of The Fame Monster does not contain the booklet and instead just has a piece of paper with the album and on it. ;The Fame Monster (CD1) ;The Fame (CD2) Russia (46050-267037-7) This edition is the same as the international deluxe edition, but with a new barcode. ;The Fame Monster (CD1) ;The Fame (CD2) United Kingdom (2726601) ;The Fame Monster (CD1) ;The Fame (CD2) Silver limited edition International (UNI725296) This is a 6 panel digipack version with silver foil embossing on the front cover and left spine; 24 page book. The Australian pressing of the album has a warning sticker on it and the songs are censored (only The Fame Monster). The Taiwan pressing has a gold foil embossing on the front cover. ;The Fame Monster (CD1) ;The Fame (CD2) Gold limited edition United Kingdom (2725296) This edition contains the same material as the silver limited edition digipack released world wide. The only difference is that this version has gold foil text. ;The Fame Monster (CD1) ;The Fame (CD2) United States (B0013698-72) ;The Fame Monster (CD1) ;The Fame (CD2) Hong Kong ;The Fame Monster (CD1) ;The Fame (CD2) Note: This was a limited release to 5000 copies. Limited Edition Digipack Germany Include a "Classic Album" sticker on the front. ;The Fame Monster (CD1) Super Deluxe Fame Monster Pack International (B00134617-22) :Main article: Super Deluxe Fame Monster Pack In some version of this edition, the buyer gets a "Bad Romance" t-shirt with choice of size. ;The Fame Monster (CD1) ;The Fame (CD2) Vinyl United States (602527281353) ;Side A (45RPM) ;Side B (33RPM) USB drive — Limited edition International (2738279) :See USB albums for more details. This is a special 2 GB USB key with about 700 MB used for the content. The content includes 17 MP3 tracks at 256 kbps CBR, 8 music videos (from "Just Dance" to "Telephone"), and 35 pictures. (Digital single covers, remix covers and album covers, music video stills from "Paparazzi", "Bad Romance", and "Telephone", and promotional photos from The Fame Monster.) The USB key also includes The Fame Monster Booklet. The dimensions of the USB key are 70 mm x 48.5mm and 11mm thick. The tracks featured on this edition are uncensored. Video EP iTunes ;The Fame Monster (DVD) Charts and certifications Charts Certifications ;Year-end charts Category:The Fame Monster